smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/A Guide to Protectors of The Canonical Worlds
In the world of the Protectors of the Canonical Worlds, fanfiction builds itself upon the world of its home continuum. So, when someone writes a fanfic, it starts running within the world, as if it was canon. Good fanfiction will build upon the world, and make it stronger. After all, they make good additions to canon, and can further build upon events we knew little about. However... bad fanfiction DAMAGES the world, as it starts contradicting what the canon establishes, adding its errors to the world. ...So THAT'S where the PCW comes in! They enter these worlds, to destroy the inflience of these bad fanfictions. Which is usually a Mary Sue. But then.. How exactly does it all work? --Mary Sues-- Mary Sues are characters which distort the world just to get their way. They have very implausible powers, and don't contain any real flaws. Seems like an empowering character, right? ..WRONG! Those abilities are merely the fic siding with them. They're not REALLY good at what they do, they have their universe do all the work FOR them. They're actually pretty weak outside of their home continuum! (They aren't exactly developed characters. They're two-dimensional at best.) They make characters go out-of-character just to give her MORE praise, and any canon characters who question them can often get silenced. Or worse.. Characters who are out-of character aren't themselves, but rather influenced by the field radiating out of the Sue. Not to mention the fact that they ruin canon. Kill them. Since characters affected by this aura often get bonded with the Sue, if an agent were to take the form of the Sue may elicit the same reaction.. Perhaps even creating a Sue field around THEM, which could turn said agent into a Sue as well! Naturally, agents don't want THAT to happen to them.. So they don't take the form of a Sue. --Canon Sues-- Canon Sues are what you get if a canon character is transformed into a Sue by the fic. This takes the form of a "Sue Phantom", which POSSESSES a canon character! In this case, you do not kill the Sue, you find a way to kill the phantom. Sometimes, though, what appears to be a possesed character might not even be the canon character at all, but rather, a REPLACEMENT that PRETENDS to be the canon character! These SHOULD be killed, and then the canon character will be freed. Getting the two confused is a mistake that can have big consequences.. To find out which is which.. Does the character still show fragments of their original nature, only acting different according to their Sue powers and the fic's intent? If so, it's a possession. Is the character completely unrecognizable besides by name and appearance? It's a replacement. --Miscellaneous Distortions-- If a character's name is misspelled, it creates a miniature version of the character, with that mispelled name. Each different mispelling creates a new mini. If other things are mispelled.. The world takes it literally. So if a fic says a Rouge warrior instead of a Rogue warrior.. The warrior will be made of that red gem powder. Seriously. A lot of damage can happen just from bad spelling. If the time of the fic is inconsistent, the world often flickers between the two times, with things appearing and disappearing based on the differing times as the world tries to put itself at the right time. --Agents-- Agents are the members of the PCW! They enter bad fanfics to fix the damage they cause! However, they can create distortions just like bad characters do, so they have to make sure not to break canon themselves when on their missions. Hence, they take the form of a canon race, and restrict themselves to the powers of that race. --Killing Sues-- While many Agents would rather be able to kill Sues right away, it's actually required by the rules for them to gather a charge list and read it off first. Why? We actually don't know, but it's there in the rules, and the rules must be folowed. Perhaps the charge list informs the world what damage the Sue caused, so that it can fix it upon killing of the Sue? That's just a hypothesis, though. -------Meta------ Q:Do you actually use real badfic when making missions? A:Not really. I only use intentionally bad ones, found on this very wiki. And I might even start making badfic.. Specifically for this series! (If it ever becomes one) Category:Blog posts